yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Genka Kunahito
Genka Kunahito é Conselheira de Orientação da Akademi High School. Ela é membra do corpo docente do Yandere Simulator. Quando Ayano Aishi se comporta mal na frente de um professor ou membro do conselho estudantil, ela é levada ao Gabinete do Conselheiro. Aparência Quando implementada pela primeira vez, Genka usava um vestido preto com um decote muito baixo, revelando seu decote e sua meia-calça por baixo da saia. O cabelo dela estava preso em um pequeno coque. Seus olhos, óculos, calcinha e sapatos eram pretos. Genka também usava uma fita vermelha no pescoço. A partir da versão de 1º de maio de 2016, os óculos de Genka estão vermelhos. Seu cabelo é castanho escuro, e seus olhos são castanho-claro Havia outra versão de sua aparência em que Genka tinha olhos vermelhos, óculos e sapatos. O vestido dela também tinha enfeites vermelhos. No entanto, a versão preta foi a escolhida através de uma enquete. Ela será principalmente profissional, mas tem um pouco de apelo sexual. Descrição Genka Kunahito é a orientadora da escola Akademi. Além de ajudar os estudantes a lidar com seus problemas pessoais, dando conselhos sobre o que as faculdades solicitam e ajudando os alunos a decidir as carreiras para prosseguir, ela também é responsável pela administração das punições dada aos estudantes que quebram as regras da escola. Se um professor chamar o jogador por quebrar as regras da escola, o jogador será enviado diretamente para a orientadora, onde eles terão de explicar suas ações ou enfrentar uma punição severa. Genka é uma disciplinadora severa, mais ela tem sido conhecida pela sua misericórdia para os alunos que podem fornecer uma explicação razoável pelo seu comportamento. O jogador pode sair fora de uma punição engando Genka com uma mentira, mas se o jogador for para a conselheira de orientação muitas vezes, Genka vai parar de acreditar nas mentiras do jogador. Escolas japonesas não têm detenção, então Genka vai punir o jogador o suspendendo da escola por um período de tempo diretamente proporcional á gravidade do seu mau comportamento." Personalidade O conselheiro não tem uma personalidade autoritária como professores normais. Em vez disso, ela terá uma personalidade "realmente quer ajudar". Sua paciência tem um limite, no entanto, e haverá um ponto em que ela deixará de perdoar Ayano. Tópicos Rotina Genka senta em sua cadeira, trabalhando no computador Saikou todos os dias. Ela acabará por ter uma rotina, mas não é uma alta prioridade no momento. História/ao redor Genka influenciou indiretamente a formação dos delinqüentes quando rejeitou os relatos de bullying por falta de evidências. Como tal, ela se sente responsável pelo bem-estar deles e recebeu dez semanas para reformá-los de volta aos seus velhos hábitos, ou eles serão expulsos e Genka será demitido da escola por Kocho Shuyona. Ela planeja suspender Osoro Shidesu para que possa reformá-los. Expulsão Artido Principal: ''Expulsão Ayano pode denunciar a má conduta de outro aluno para eliminar um rival. Eles podem denunciar um aluno por tirar fotos de calcinha, fumar, trapacear em um teste, roubar ou ter um segredo sujo que pode arruinar a reputação da escola. Cinco infrações ao longo de uma semana resultarão na expulsão do rival. A partir da versão de 1º de dezembro de 2019, o jogador não poderá acessar Genka para denunciar alguém Sendo mandada para o escritório Se um professor ou membro do conselho estudantil pegar Ayano se comportando mal, ele será imediatamente enviado ao escritório. Sua sanidade é restaurada ao chegar. 3 Exceções se aplicam se Ayano tentar atacar um professor ou membro do conselho estudantil, arrastar um corpo, matar um aluno etc., pois ela será presa. Enquanto está no escritório, Ayano pode escolher como reagir às acusações feitas contra ela: Silêncio * Se Ayano não escolher outra opção dentro do prazo, ela permanecerá em silêncio. Desapontada com seu comportamento infantil, Genka punirá Ayano como resultado. * Licença * Ayano dará uma desculpa razoável para fazer parecer que tudo foi um mal-entendido. Genka acreditará nela na primeira vez que se comportar mal e estará livre para sair. Se a desculpa for repetida, Genka não confiará mais nela e Ayano sofrerá punição como resultado. * Peça desculpas * Ayano fará um pedido de desculpas e promete não se comportar de novo. Genka aceitará o pedido de desculpas apenas uma vez e Ayano estará livre para sair. Desculpar-se novamente depois disso fará Genka perceber que nunca foi genuína, resultando em punição. * Mentira * Atualmente, se Ayano tentar mentir, a mentira será burra demais para convencer Genka. Ayano será punido como resultado. * Flerte * Se Ayano flerta com Genka, ela fica com raiva e a manda de volta para casa pelo resto do dia. * Ameaçar * Atualmente, o uso dessa opção enfurecerá Genka, resultando em expulsão instantânea e Game Over, independentemente das circunstâncias. * Enquanto Ayano ameaça Genka, sua cabeça começa a tremer, mostrando que ela fica louca. * ?????????? (Delinquentes culpados) * Ayano dirá que o motivo de seu comportamento está relacionado à presença dos delinqüentes na escola. Genka simpatizará com ela e assumirá a culpa, pedindo desculpas pela situação. Ayano estará livre para deixar a primeira vez por qualquer mau comportamento único. Se Ayano os culpar pela mesma razão novamente, Genka acreditará que os está usando como bode expiatório e será punida como resultado. * Essa opção nunca funcionará se os delinqüentes já tiverem sido expulsos, estiverem ausentes da escola naquele dia ou estiverem mortos. Isso também resulta em punição. * Se Ayano usar essa opção depois de ser acusado de estar coberto de sangue, Genka perceberá seu erro em deixar os delinqüentes portarem armas e forçará os delinqüentes a vir para a escola desarmados no dia seguinte, tornando-os menos uma ameaça para Ayano. * Se Ayano culpar os delinqüentes por todo mau comportamento exclusivo (carregar uma arma, estar coberto de sangue, ter baixa sanidade, roubar, invadir, tirar fotos lascivas), Genka não tolerará mais os delinqüentes na escola e os expulsará de todos os dias frente. * Para desbloquear o recurso, Ayano precisa adquirir o serviço "Fornecer informações ao conselheiro" da Info-chan para 10 fotos de calcinha. at O jogador pode enviar uma rival para o escritório da conselheira para ela ser expulsa. Dentro do escritório Uma vez dentro do escritório, Yandere-chan pode escolher um diálogo diferente para reduzir sua punição. Haverá diferentes tipos de punição: '''Fase 1': Detenção. Você vai perder uma ou duas horas. Fase 2: Suspensão. Você vai perder um ou dois dias. Fase 3: Expulsão. Game Over. Curiosidades *Ela é uma combinação de Meiko Shiraki de Prison School e Fiora de League of Legends. *Ela foi colocada na atualização de 02 de Dezembro de 2015. *Seu nome é um trocadilho com a palavra japonesa "genkakunahito (厳 格 な 人)", que significa disciplinador. *A mãe de Genka também trabalhou como conselheira por 30 anos,começando na década de 80. *Atualmente é impossível matar ou afetar ela com armas ou ester eggs. *Quando Genka foi implementada pela primeira vez,O papel de parede de seu laptop era o tema padrão do Windows Xp "Bliss",Colinas verdes sob um céu azul brilhante.A tela de seu computador mudou para um documento de planilha XML contendo informações de seus alunos. Essa planilha mostra os dados do Students JSON se o jogador mudar o Students JSON a tela não irar mudar. * Genka ganhou varias animações de idle a partir da build de 1 de junho de 2016. Galeria CanIHelpU.png|Quando falamos com Genka. Ocupadinha.png|Genka depois de o jogador reportar alguém. Brigaduporrepotaacocona.png|Quando reportamos a Kokona por fazer encontros compensados School_guidance_counselor.png|Dois designs antigos para Genka Ilustrações Counselor.png Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Yandere Simulator Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Páginas com links quebrados para arquivos